This invention deals with compositions and a novel method of improving the transfer efficiency of paints that are sprayed unto surfaces. A major problem faced by industrial coaters is the poor transfer efficiency experienced in painting substrates by spray techniques. This problem is simply the loss of coating material that is spray directed toward the substrate. Most commercial spray painting operations require large volumes of air to atomize the paint in order to convey the spray droplets towards the object to be painted, and to carry any droplets not deposited on the surface to a collection area.
The air that passes by the spraying operation entrains a fairly large portion of the spray droplets along with solvents and other materials contained in the paint.
Depending on the shape being coated and the specific spraying techniques being used, the losses of paint may be from 30 to 75 percent of the weight of the paint sprayed. In a representative "good" operation, typically 40 to 45 percent of the paint is lost, corresponding to a transfer efficiency of only 55 to 65 percent.
Obviously, if the transfer efficiency could be improved in any manner, there would be a large economic gain to the manufacturer; and equally important, a decrease in solvent waste potentially released to the environment. The applicant has undertaken a search of the prior art, and the invention as disclosed herein did not appear in any of the materials of the search, and therefore the inventor takes the position that the instant invention is new and novel and has never been disclosed as a composition and means to improve the transfer efficiency of sprayed acrylic-based coatings.